A Sudden Shock
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Alyss yells at Will, who has no clue what he has done. Aly
1. I

**_I am sitting in the car hearing my siblings scream. It's eight - thirty four and they have nearly killed each other. So I decided to write this..._**

**_I think it explains its self..._**

Will looked up at Alyss and blinked. He just couldn't believe what she just said to him. He stood there in shock for a couple more seconds before blinking.

'You really think that of me?' he asked her.

'Yes, I really do think that you are a useless idiot who isn't worth hanging around with!' she screamed out and ran out of the rooms they were standing in. Will stood there in shock.

'When? Where? How?' Will asked the now empty room. His mouth dropped open and it took him almost a whole five minutes to start moving once more.

Will turned around and walked over to the small kitchen that was there. He was currently borrowing a small room in castle Redmont, in preparation for their wedding that now looked like it wasn't going to happen. He went over and stared at the empty coffee cup for a little while. Then deciding that eve coffee wasn't going to be enough, Will stood up and went to Halt's room in search of advice.

He knocked on Halt's door and waited for yet another five minutes still in that blank state, before turning around and deciding to go for a ride. That was until he ran into Halt.

'Will!' Halt greeted happily. He frowned though as Will didn't say anything but just stood there staring at him, doing nothing and making no move to do anything.

'What happened?' Halt asked.

'I don't know,' Will replied with a frown.

'Come in,' Halt said and dragged his young apprentice inside his quarters inside the Castle Redmont. 'Coffee?' Halt asked, almost automatically getting down Will's cup as well.

'Coffee isn't enough for this,' Will said and it was Halt's turn to freeze. What had happened to make Will abstain from coffee altogether. It must have been big.

'Alyss called me a "useless idiot who isn't worth hanging around with",' Will muttered to Halt.

'I'm sure that she is just nervous from all the wedding preparations,' Halt said hoping that the other possibility wasn't true. 'Don't worry about it.'

'No, she has gotten annoyed at them before, this was different. I don't think the wedding is going to go through,' Will said.

'Have you done anything?' Halt asked.

'Nothing that I know of,' Will said.

Both men paused as they heard shouting coming from outside the room.

'Why don't you just talk to him, tell him what he has done wrong so that he can fix it,' they heard Pauline say.

'No! I am not going to talk to that over pompous idiot who doesn't even deserve any of the fame he has received because there was always other people to help him! I never want to see his ugly, over-bearing face again!' she yelled and stomped away.

Halt looked at Will who had his head face down onto the table in front of him, slowing hitting his head.

'What on earth have I done, Halt?' Will asked his mentor.

'I don't know, Will, I don't know,' Halt replied with a sigh.

Both men jumped as the front door opened and closed again. Halt stood up and looked around the corner.

'Hi, love,' he said softly and the sat opposite Will again.

'How much did you hear, Will?' Lady Pauline asked.

'From the tell him what he has done wrong bit,' Halt explained whilst Will hid his face again.

'It isn't like her to do something like this,' Pauline reasoned.

'I was trying to find out what was wrong,' Halt said.

'She was happy this morning and then after lunch she seemed sad so I asked her what was wrong and she snapped,' Will muttered. 'I don't know what I did, we have been together for years and I thought that she would have found something before now if ever.'

'It does seem odd,' Pauline said and Halt nodded. At Will's depressed looking face he turned to him.  
'We will find out what is wrong. And then, we will help you solve whatever it is,' he promised.


	2. II

'The wedding isn't going to be happening,' Halt told the Baron, the next day. Baron Arald had been sitting peacefully at his desk reading reports until Halt had started talking.

After jumping high into the air, Arald though about it. 'Why not?' I thought that two people couldn't be more suited to each other?'

'That's what I thought as well,' Halt said and sat down.

'Go for it,' Arald muttered.

'Go for what?' Halt asked.

'Nothing,' he replied. 'Do you know what has caused them to suddenly separate? It wasn't Will, I can tell you that much, but all I could tell was that Alyss was well and truly fed up with him, I don't know why and Will certainly couldn't tell me,' Halt explained.

Baron Arald sat and thought for a while. He slowly went through all the possibilities he could think of for a engaged couple to split just before their wedding, and none of them seemed likely.

'Has he been seeing anyone else? Even talking to?' Arald asked Halt.

'No,' Halt replied. 'Only people like Jenny and Cassandra, who are both married, or happily with someone.'

'That was the only thing I could come up with,' Arald admitted.

'I got no further,' Halt said and rested one elbow on the table and propped his head on that.

'We have to see what is going to happen now,' said Arald

'I hate doing that,' admitted Halt.

_**123456789**_

'Alyss,' Will begged for the twentieth time. 'Tell me what I did wrong and I will fix it,'

'How do you know that you can fix it?' she snapped back and slammed the door in his face yet again. Will's mouth dropped open and then he shook himself out of it.  
Well I did warn her that I was going to stay on her door step until she tells me, he thought and then sat down next to her door.

_**123456789**_

Halt wandered around looking for Will, who knew what he would get up to. He wasn't with Tug and he wasn't shooting arrows or throwing his knives as he sometimes did when he had a lot to think about. As a last resort, he walked to Alyss' quarters.

And there Will was, asleep leaning against the wall.

'Will,' Halt whispered and shook his ex-apprentice awake. 'If you need to sleep, come somewhere else, just in case she slams her door open.

'I wouldn't mind, Halt,' Will replied. 'Maybe then she could see the love I have for her.'

'Come somewhere else?' a shake of the head no. 'At least to sleep then?' another no.

Halt gave up and sat down next to him. 'I am getting way too old to be doing this,' he muttered.

'Not that its comfortable for someone my age as well,' Will replied and lent back against the wall again to go to sleep.

Halt shrugged and joined him.


	3. III

Morning came with the two men fast asleep leaning against each other. Halt woke up first and shook Will.

It was lucky that both men had lightening fast reflexes because they lept to the side as soon as they saw the door opening. Halt managed to clear the danger zone but Will wasn't as lucky.

'Are you alright?!' Alyss cried and knelt down next to Will and helped him to stand up. His head was bleeding but he was ignoring it.

'Please take me back! I will do anything you want! Even if I have to quit the rangers, I will for you!' he said and fell to his knees in front of her.

'I... I... I... can't,' Alyss muttered and then ran away down the corridor.

Halt grabbed the now crying Will and dragged him to the stables.

Tug and Abelard called out as soon as they saw their masters, but Tug soon walked over and nudged Will.

What's wrong with him? Tug asked Halt.

'Alyss left him,' Halt explained and then placed a saddle on Abelard.

'Saddle up,' he said, this time to Will. 'You need to get out of this restricting place.'

The two men galloped out of the place, to exercise the horse's legs and to get free. Everyone who saw them thought that they had gotten another mission. Including Alyss.

* * *

**I am offering my normal Christmas thing...**

**If you review one of my stories I will review one of yours sometime soon :)**

**Time starts from now until Christmas is over (Which includes the twelve days after) :)**

**-Alyss Mainwaring**


	4. IV

"Small mouse," a voice called from one side of Alyss and she jumped nearly two metres into the air.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him and walked away from the window she was looking out. _Please stay away for a long time Will_, she thought and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Is lover-boy out of the way?" he asked, just to double check. He already knew the answer but he was making sure that Alyss wasn't going to lie to him to try and save herself.

"Yes," she replied and sat down on her lounge. "What do you want with me?"

Will let Tug have his head and understanding that his master wasn't in the best of moods, Tug went as fast as he could for a little while. After the sudden jerk that nearly sent Will flying off the saddle, he seemed to get the point and held on. It took some work but soon Will was laughing as though nothing was bothering him. Halt rode alongside, happy that Will had stopped moping at least for the moment.

Eventually however both man and horse had to reluctantly return to the real world and did so suddenly with a jerk.

"What am I to do Halt?" Will asked his ex-mentor.

"Let her think it over for a couple of days. I will asked Pauline to talk to Alyss but understand that if she has decided that she isn't ready for this decision yet, then nothing you can do will change her mind," Halt warned. Will sighed in response and lent down onto Tug's neck. At the feeling, Tug snorted and threw his head upwards.

Two hours passed and as light descended into dark and hope into horror, Will and Alyss were both doing things that either didn't want to be doing.

Will was sitting at his desk with a candle beside him writing the report and evaluation that came every year, preferring to be spending time with Alyss.

Alyss was cooking dinner for the man in her quarters wishing that it was Will and that they were both going out to Jenny's place. It was what had been agreed on earlier in the week and only the most recent events had caused this plan to change.


End file.
